CATS: Felidae
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Eine fremde Straßenkatze kommt in den Stadtteil der Jellicles. Rum Tum Tugger findet sie, und flickt sie wieder zusammen. Wer ist sie und woher kennt sie Munkustrap? Warum ähnelt sie Grizabella und was hat Macavity mit dem Ganzen zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

**CATS: Felidae**

**Title: **CATS: Felidae

**Autor: **Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten

**Pairing: **Top Secret! ^^

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnungen: **Öh … äh … nichts! ^^

**Inhalt: **Rum Tum Tugger findet eine bewusstlose, fremde Katze und flickt sie wieder zusammen. Warum erinnert sie einem an Grizabella? Woher kennt sie Munkustrap? Und wieso hat sie ein Streifen der aussieht wie ein Blitz, den sonst nur Macavity in seinem Fell aufweist?

**Zeit: **Mmh … gute Frage … auf jeden Fall nach dem Musical.

**Wichtig: **Nichts wichtig, alles egal!

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört T. S. Eliot und Andrew Lloyd Webber.

**A/N: **Also, wie ich auf die Idee zu dieser Fanfic gekommen bin, weiß ich wie so oft, selbst nicht. ^^ Ich hatte mich nie mit Cats beschäftigt, obwohl ich die DVD schon seit zwei Jahren im Schrank stehen hab. Als ich sie mir besorgt hatte, hatte ich nur so kurz durchgeschaut und die bekanntesten Lieder angesehen. In Rum Tum Tugger hatte ich mich natürlich sofort verliebt. ^^ Tja, und nun, vor einigen Wochen, dachte ich mir, man könne doch die DVD mal wieder angucken (natürlich nur die liebsten Lieder). Und wieder hatte ich mich in Tugger aufs neue verliebt, doch dieses Mal schaute ich mir auch das gesamte Musical an. ^^ Mmh … ja … und irgendwann war diese Geschichte da, in meinem Kopf. ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**Kapitel 1**

Es war Nacht. Die Wolken hingen schwer und dunkel über der Londoner Stadt. Ein tosendes Gewitter ließ die Gegend für einen kurzen Moment in taghellem Licht erstrahlen. Nur Papierfetzen, die einmal von Plakaten irgendwelcher Schaufenster stammten, oder von anderen Dingen, flogen von dem Regenwetter getrieben, über den Beton und blieben manchmal an Laternen hängen.

Die Straßen waren leer, kein Mensch, kein Tier war auf ihnen zu sehen. Nur eine Katze kämpfte sich durch den Sturm. Schon seit vielen Stunden war sie unterwegs und hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gefressen. Die Unmengen an Regentropfen überschwemmten die Straßen und erschwerten das Laufen. Ihr war kalt, sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Das sonst so schöne, weiche Fell, war triefend nass und dreckig. Ihr sonst so stolz erhobener Schwanz hing fast schlaff hinunter und die Pfoten waren schon fast so erfroren, dass sie sie kaum noch spüren konnte.

Vom weitem sah sie schon das Schild, das ankündigte, dass sie den nächsten Stadtteil bald erreicht hatte. Bald würde sie es geschafft haben. Endlich aus dem verfluchten Armenviertel hinaus. Fort von dem ständigen Hunger, den Kämpfen um jedes kleine Häppchen, jeder kleinen Maus. Schon lange wollte sie hinaus, sich die restliche Stadt ansehen. Sich ein besseres Leben zu erkämpfen. Sie wollte nicht länger hungern und sich in jeder Nacht eine neue Bleibe suchen müssen. Sie könnte auch weiterhin bei ihrer Ziehmutter leben, in dem alten Haus, im etwas undichten Dachboden, doch hatte diese genug Junge großzuziehen. Und sie wollte nicht die Schande ertragen, sie könne alleine nicht zu Recht kommen.

Nun hatte sie es erreicht. Sie stand nun direkt neben dem Schild, doch wagte sie es noch nicht in den anderen Stadtteil einzutreten. Es kam ihr vor wie ein Traum. Von Kindheit an hatte sie geträumt einmal hierher zu kommen, und als es nun wahr wurde, kam es ihr unecht vor. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie auch ein wenig Angst hatte. Ihr war nicht klar was sie auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde, was sie dort erwartete. Ob ihr auch der legendäre Old Deuteronomy begegnen würde?

Sie spürte wir ihr die Beine weich wurden. Was wenn die anderen sie nicht akzeptieren würden? Was wenn man sie wieder fortjagen würde, weil sie eine dreckige Straßenkatze war? Für einen kurzen Moment spielte sie mit den Gedanken wieder umzukehren. „Nun reiß dich doch zusammen. Bist du eine Katze oder ein Hund?", schalt sie sich selber und überquerte das letzte Stückchen mit wenigen Schritten, ehe sie in eine andere Welt hineinlief. Eine Welt in der es sich schöner und angenehmer Leben ließ. Eine Welt in der man nicht Tagelang hungern musste, weil eine stärkere Katze einem das Essen aus dem Maul gestohlen hatte. Eine Welt in der auch die Menschen nicht so verbittert und arm waren, und einem vielleicht mit etwas Glück ein paar Reste hinwarfen. Eine Welt in der auch sie vielleicht den richtigen Platz finden würde, an dem sie glücklich leben konnte. Ein schönes zu Hause fand, das nur ihr gehörte und von dem sie nicht fürchten musste, dass es ihr einer streitig machte. Und irgendwann, könnte sie vielleicht auch eine Familie gründen.

Es war nicht so das sie bisher nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, denn geschlechtsreif war sie schon lange, doch war sie den Katern mit Absicht aus dem Weg gegangen. Denn sie wollte nicht ihre Kätzchen in so einer Welt aufwachsen lassen, in der sie aufwachsen musste. Es war einfach nicht der beste Ort Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen. Man musste fürchten sie nicht sättigen zu können, oder gar, das sie aus lauter Hunger von anderen Katzen gefressen werden, wenn sie einmal auf Beutejagd gehen würde, und nicht aufpassen konnte. Das konnte und wollte sie nicht riskieren.

Schon bei ihrer Ziehmutter musste sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben zusehen wie schwierig das war. Immerzu musste man auf der Hut sein, man konnte sich nicht einmal für eine Weile entspannt in die Sonne legen. Sie liebte zwar ihre Mutter und ihre Geschwister, auch wenn es nicht die echten waren, sondern nur andere verwaiste Katzen, doch spürte sie von klein an das ihr etwas fehlte. Es war wie ein Loch das sich nicht stopfen lassen wollte. Ihre bisherige Familie hat es bis heute nicht geschafft es zu füllen.

Sie hoffte in der anderen Welt, wie sie und die anderen es nannten, auch wenn es nur wenige Stadtteile weiter war, ein neues Leben zu beginnen und auch endlich etwas oder jemanden zu finden das ihr Loch füllen könnte. Doch bevor es soweit war, würde sie nach ihrem Bruder suchen. Sie konnte sich eigentlich kaum an ihn erinnern, sie war noch sehr jung, erst wenige Wochen alt. Er war noch ein junger Kater gewesen als er zu seinem Vater Old Deuteronomy gegangen war, um ein besseres Leben zu finden und um die Jellicles kennen zu lernen. Er war immer vernarrt in sie gewesen, und hatte ihr vieles erzählt. Doch hatte sie vieles schon wieder vergessen. Es hieß auch, er habe dort ein zu Hause bei Menschen gefunden. Ob sie wohl auch eins finden wird? Und wenn sie auf die Jellicles stoßen würde, werden sie sie akzeptieren? Sie hoffte es. Denn sonst wüsste sie nicht wohin sie sollte.

Während sie so durch die Straßen lief, sah sie sich genau um. Am Rande der Stadt sah es ganz anders aus. Die Häuser waren nicht so groß und so eng aneinandergebaut. Es gab viele Familienhäuser mit Gärten, und der Gestank der Abgase war nicht so stark. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch war der Wind noch immer heftig. Sie war sehr schwach, am liebsten hätte sie sich einfach auf den Fleck hingelegt auf dem sie gerade stand und die Augen zu gemacht. Doch sie durfte es nicht, denn es würde ihren Tod bedeuten. Sie musste sich einen Unterschlupf suchen. Sie lief und lief. Nicht sehr schnell, da sie völlig erschöpft war, doch blieb sie niemals stehen.

********RUM*TUM*TUGGER********

Der Schwarm aller Katzen in der Umgebung lief in Windeseile die Treppe hinunter in den Flur. Er hatte seinen Mittagschlaf in der Schublade beendet und wollte nun unbedingt hinaus.

Auch wenn es schon lange nicht mehr Mittag war, am Tage war er nicht dazu gekommen, da ihm die Kinder des Hauses einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Und wenn seine kleinen Besitzer, die Kinder von Herrchen und Frauchen, mit Plastikmäusen und Wollknäueln vor seiner Nase wedelten konnte er auch nur schwer widerstehen. Zuerst hatte er sie ignoriert, doch als sie es schon aufgeben wollten und aus dem Zimmer gingen, sprang er plötzlich hinaus und jagte der Maus, die hinter dem jüngsten hergezogen worden war hinterher. Und so spielten sie eine Zeitlang miteinander. Doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis es dem Rum Tum Tugger zu langweilig wurde und hinunter in die Küche gelaufen war um etwas zu essen.

Seine Trinkschüssel, die ihm das Frauchen frisch hingestellt hatte, rührte er natürlich nicht an. Doch die leckere Milch, die in den fünf Tassen verteilt auf dem Tisch stand, und darauf wartete das die Familie zu Kaffee und Kuchen kam sagte ihm sehr zu. Also war er hinauf gesprungen und schlabberte die Milch aus einer der Tassen. Als er jedoch hörte dass das Frauchen zurückkam, das er an den Schritten erkennen konnte, sprang er schnell wieder hinunter und lief an seiner Futterschüssel vorbei, da er beschlossen hatte sich eine Maus zu jagen, statt das trockene Zeug zu fressen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen ging er über die Terrasse auf der die Großmutter einen neuen Pullover für einen ihrer Enkel strickte. Als der große blaue Wollknäuel von ihrem Schoss gerollt war, schnappte er sich ihn sofort, rammte seine Krallen und Zähne hinein und ließ den Knäuel die wenigen Stufen in den Garten hinunter rollen. „Böser Max, das sollst du doch nicht tun", schimpfte die Alte und versuchte ihm einen Klaps zu geben, doch wich er geschickt aus. Beleidigt rannte er durch den Garten, sprang auf dem hohen Baum, der darin stand, kletterte hinauf, setzte sich auf einen Ast und begann sich zu putzen. ‚Gott, wie konnten sie mir nur so einen grausamen Namen verpassen', dachte er sich.

Er hatte sich lange und gründlich gesäubert, und kaum war er fertig, kamen auch schon die zwei Kinder wieder und wollten mit ihm spielen. Sie versuchten ihn herunter zu locken, doch ignorierte er sie wieder. Da kam der Ältere auf die Idee Tennisbälle hinauf zu werfen, und als Tugger einmal fast deswegen vom Ast gefallen war, kletterte er schnell hinunter und suchte sich im Haus ein Versteck, in dem die beiden Nervensägen ihn nicht finden konnten. Er versteckte sich im Schlafzimmer von Herrchen und Frauchen, von dem er wusste dass die Kinder da nicht hineingehen durften und legte sich auf die hohe Kommode hinter den teuren Porzellanfiguren von Frauchen.

Dort blieb er bis zum Abend, ging dann wieder hinaus in den Garten und fing sich eine Maus. Und während die Kinder ins Bett gebracht wurden, machte er sich über seine Futterschale her. Danach legte er sich wieder in seine Schublade um noch ein wenig zu dösen. Und nun, als es Nacht war und nur noch Herrchen und Frauchen im Wohnzimmer Fernsehen guckten, wollte er unbedingt wieder hinaus. Da es keine Katzenklappe gab, setzte er sich vor die Haustür und begann laut zu miauen. Manchmal kratzte er auch daran. Seinetwegen war die untere hälfte der Tür völlig zerkratzt und unansehnlich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Frauchen kam und ihm die Tür öffnete. Kaum war sie einen Spalt offen schlüpfte er hinaus nach draußen. „John, du solltest doch schon lange ein Katzenklappe besorgen", hörte er noch das Frauchen meckern.

Endlich wieder draußen jagte er wieder einer Maus hinterher und verputzte sie auf dem Baum. Während er sich über den Bauch hermachte, fiel ihm eine fremde Katze von weiten auf, die die Straße hinaufkam. Sie schritt langsam aber sicher immer näher. Als sie sein Grünstück schon fast erreicht hatte, kletterte er wieder hinunter vom Baum und lief zum Zaun. Er konnte sie auf der anderen Seite seufzen hören. Nach einer Weile sprang er auf den Zaun und sah sie sich zunächst aus der Nähe an.

******** ********

Eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkam sie, und für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie stehen. Sie konnte keinen Schritt mehr weiter. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen, abgesehen von einer kleinen mageren Maus. Seufzend setzte sie sich hin, sie nahm sich vor sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Doch je länger sie saß, desto schwerer wurden die Augenlider. Plötzlich horchte sie auf. Irgendetwas schlich hier herum. Auch wenn sie noch so erschöpft war, die Sinne einer Katze ließen nie nach. Leise Stöhnend richtete sie sich wieder auf und ging weiter. Ein Revierkampf wäre nun ihr Tod, und darauf war ihr nun wirklich nicht. Wieder blieb sie kurz stehen und schwankte ein wenig. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

„Hey, wer bist du?", kam plötzlich eine männliche Stimme von oben herab. Erschrocken und mit aufgerichteten Nackenhaaren richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Zaun, der den Garten vom Fußgängerweg trennte. Auf diesem stand ein Kater mit einer wilden Mähne um den Kopf. Er war sehr groß und schien sehr stark, jedenfalls war er gut genährt und nicht so abgemagert wie sie selbst. Sie stellte sich in Kampfstellung bereit, denn sie wollte nicht kampflos vom Feld gehen. Das sie ihm einfach antwortete und ihm ihr Standpunkt erklärte, kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, denn bei den Straßenkatzen herrschten andere sie kannte es nicht anders. Als sie ihre Krallen ausfuhr, schwankte sie wieder, diesmal aber stärker. Und ehe sie sich versah wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

********MISTOFFELEES********

Der schwarze magische Kater mit den weißen Brust- und Pfotenfell lag gemütlich vor dem prasselndem Kaminfeuer. Seine Menschenfamilie lag bereits im Bett, da der Tag mal wieder sehr chaotisch verlaufen war. Eine Tante wollte zu Besuch kommen, und da sie gegen Katzen allergisch war, wollten Herrchen und Frauchen den schwarzen Kater im Schlafzimmer einsperren. Doch das ließ der kleine, sonst recht scheue Kater nicht mit sich machen. Und so begann eine große Suchaktion, obwohl er immer direkt vor ihren Augen war.

Es begann nach dem Frühstück. Die einzige, fast erwachsene Tochter der Familie, nahm ihn auf den Arm und wollte ihn schon mal ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern sperren, damit sie ihn nicht nachher suchen mussten. Außerdem mussten sie den unteren Teil des Hauses von den Katzenhaaren entfernen, was nicht funktionieren konnte, wenn er durchs Haus schlich.

Quaxo, wie er früher von den anderen Katzen genannt wurde, nun aber Mistoffelees gerufen wird, nachdem sie von seiner zweiten Identität als Zauberer durch Rum Tum Tugger erfahren hatten, sprang prompt aus dem Arm des Einzelkindes. Geschickt landete er wie alle Katzen auf seinen Pfoten und rannte davon. Durch ein geöffnetes Fenster im Wohnzimmer sprang er hinaus in den Garten. Das Herrchen und seine Tochter machten sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihm, während Frauchen sich um den Abwasch kümmerte.

Sie sahen ihn in den Hecken verschwinden, und rannten sofort hinterher. Doch er entwischte durch den Spalt der sich hinter den Hecken im Gartenzaun befand. Überall suchten sie ihn. In den Hecken und auch in den Bäumen. Mistoffelees jedoch schlief währenddessen gemütlich im Flur. Als sie es schon aufgeben wollten, sahen sie ihn auf dem schmalen Geländer des Zaunes gehen, doch haute er wieder ab, als sie sich ihm nähren wollten. Ihnen meterweit voraus rannte er auf einen Baum zu, kletterte in Windeseile hinauf und sprang von diesem aus aufs Dach. Herrchen und seine Tochter hatten es jedoch um die Ecke des Hauses nicht sehen können, und so legten sie eine kurze Pause ein. Schließlich mussten sie noch eine Menge im Haushalt erledigen, bevor die Tante kam.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer soweit abgestaubt und die Katzenhaare weggesaugt hatten, begannen sie den Kamin anzuzünden, da es an diesem Tage recht kühl war, und die Tante es immer sehr warm und gemütlich haben wollte. Mistoffelees währenddessen lag auf dem Schornstein und döste vor sich hin. Kleine Rauchwolken stiegen neben ihm herauf. Doch es blieb nur bei einzelnen kleinen Rauchwolken, denn der magische Kater, lies es nicht zu dass das Feuer entfachte. Denn durch sein Bündnis mit dem Geheimen gebietet er dem Feuer.

Irgendwann jedoch, als er sein Herrchen schon lautstark fluchen hörte, entbrannte plötzlich das Feuer. Und durch die dicke, stinkende Rauchwolke vertrieben, sprang er vom Schornstein aufs Dach, dann zurück auf den nahen Baum, und kletterte an diesem wieder hinunter. Die Aufmerksamkeit prompt von einem plötzlichen schrillen Schrei gerichtet, liefen Herrchen und Tochter wieder hinaus in den Garten. Sie machten sich sorgen, dann es klang, als wäre Paul, wie sie ihren Kater nannten, von Feuer umgeben. Doch dieser lag nun schlafend vor dem Kamin.

Als kaum zwei Stunden später die Tante vor der Tür stand, hatte sich Mistoffelees schon wieder verkrümelt. Damit sie nicht wieder auf die Idee kamen, ihn im Schlafzimmer einzusperren. Das Essen jedoch verlief dennoch sehr Ereignisreich. Erst war die Gabel neben dem Fisch verschwunden, dann der Korken. Und nach dem Essen brach ein Bein von dem Stuhl der Tante weg, und sie plumpste schwer auf den Boden. Mistoffelees war für gewöhnlich nicht so frech mit seinen Zaubertricks, das er jemanden wehtun würde. Sondern eher scheu, ruhig und still. Doch er ließ sich nicht gerne wegsperren, und schon gar nicht wegen dieser fetten Tante, die ihn offensichtlich hasste.

Nun aber war es Nacht, die Tante war längst fort, und die Familie im Bett. Und er lag nun vor der warmen Glut des Kamins und döste. Er würde diese schreckliche Frau erst wieder in ein paar Monaten ertragen müssen, wenn sein Frauchen Geburtstag hatte.

******** ********

********RUM*TUM*TUGGER********

Tugger stand kurz angewurzelt auf seinem Zaun, ehe er hinunter zu fremden Katze sprang. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. ‚Ist sie tot', fragte er sich. „Hey, was ist denn mit dir? Steh auf", sprach er, stupste sie mit seiner Pfote an, wich aber sofort zurück. Sie war sehr mager, dreckig, nass, jedoch war nicht zu übersehen wie jung sie noch war. Sie fühlte sich bereits an wie eine Leiche, so kalt war sie. Von ihrem Fell war nichts zu sehen, da es von Dreckklumpen und Schlamm benetzt war. Dennoch konnte man die Rippen hindurch sehen.

Hibbelig lief er hin und her und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Kurz hielt er seine Schnauze an ihrer und spürte zu seinem Glück ihren flachen Atem. Da packte er sie und trug sie in seinen Garten hinein. Zunächst erstmal verwirrt, wusste er ja nicht wohin er mit ihr sollte, denn ins Haus konnte er sie unmöglich bringen. Da entdeckte er die Baumhöhle, in der er sich auch gerne aufhielt und legte sie dort hinein. Für eine Weile beobachtete er sie. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch er wusste nicht so recht wie er ihr helfen sollte. Er war sich sicher dass sie die Nacht nicht überlebt, wenn ihr Fell weiterhin so nass bleiben würde.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, flitzte er zu seinen besten Freund. ‚Misto kann mir da bestimmt weiter helfen', dachte er sich, während er über Zäune und Büsche sprang. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er bei Mistoffelees angekommen war, denn dieser lebte nur ein paar Straßen weiter. Durch den abgekürzten Weg einer Katze natürlich nur ein paar Häuser.

Bei Mistoffelees angekommen glaubte er ein Schnurren vom Dache zu hören, doch je näher er dem Haus kam, desto mehr klang es, als käme es von der Haustür. „MISTO!", rief er aufgeregt, noch immer total durch den Wind. „MISTO", schrie er noch einmal. Doch nirgends war ein schwarzer Kater zu sehen. Plötzlich spitzte er die Ohren und horchte auf. Das Schnurren schien nun hinter dem Haus zu sein. Etwas misstrauisch ging er um die Ecke. „Misto?", fragte er, nun nicht mehr so laut in die Nacht hinein. „Ja? Was ist?", fragte plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Erschrocken, da er niemanden hinter sich gehört hatte, machte er einen riesigen Satz und es war nur ein verschrecktes und zugleich wütendes Miauen zu hören.

„Misto!", fauchte Tugger ihn wütend an, „du weißt genau dass ich das hasse. Das kannst du bei den anderen machen, aber nicht bei mir." Der kleinere schwarze Kater sagte nichts darauf und lächelte nur. „Was führt dich zu mir? Und warum bist du so abgehetzt? Du siehst aus als wäre Macavity persönlich hinter dir hinterher gejagt."

******** ********

Während die zwei Kater zurück zu Tuggers Baumhöhle rannten, erzählte der größere was passiert war. „Eine fremde Straßenkatze? Wo kommt sie denn her?", fragte der Zauberkater. „ICH WEIß ES NICHT, ICH HATTE NICHT GERADE DIE GELEGENHEIT DAZU SIE ZU FRAGEN", antwortete Tugger barsch. Daraufhin sagte Misto nichts mehr, denn wenn sein Freund so aufgebracht war, konnte man nicht vernünftig mit ihm reden. Und er würde es ja dann eh selber sehen.

Kaum waren sie in Tuggers Garten angekommen, konnte Misto die Katze schon riechen. Der Gestank von Abgasen, Dreck und vergammelten Essen flog ihm direkt entgegen, je näher sie dem Baum kamen. Als er sie sah war er genauso erschrocken wie Tugger es gewesen war. „Tu was Misto, ihr Fell muss trocken werden, sonst stirbt sie", drängte Tugger. Kurz etwas verwundert blickte Misto ihn an, denn Tugger machte sich selten solche Sorgen um jemanden.

Er begann sich zu konzentrieren, vollführte ein paar Handbewegungen um den scheinbar leblosen Körper und plötzlich kam ein warmer Wind auf. Allerdings nur in der Baumhöhle, in der sie saßen. Für eine Weile wehte er im Kreis um den Körper und mit jeder Minute wurde das Fell trockener. Und da sie nicht gerade viel Fleisch um die Rippen hatte, hielt es Misto für eine gute Idee aus dem Nichts eine Decke zu zaubern, und ihren Körper damit zuzudecken.

„Das müsste genügen, mehr kann ich auch nicht machen", sagte Misto ernst. „Du solltest ihr am besten ein paar Mäuse fangen, sie sieht sehr abgemagert und schwach aus. Selber wird sie es wohl nicht schaffen, wenn sie schon in Ohnmacht fiel." Ernst die fremde Katze beobachtend, nickte der Rum Tum Tugger. „OK! Ich hoffe nur dass meine Besitzer sie nicht entdecken werden. Das könnte Ärger geben", dachte Tugger laut nach und blickte sich um. Von der Terrasse und auch von der Haustür aus konnte man die Höhle nicht sehen. Wenn er sich der Höhle mehr oder weniger fernhalten würde, würde er auch nicht seine Menschen dorthin locken. Die restliche Nacht verbrachten die zwei Kater zusammen und unterhielten sich, fragten sich wer die Katze war und was sie hier wollte. Als die Sonne aufging, genossen sie zusammen das Schauspiel, ehe Mistoffelees wieder nach Hause ging.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

********RUM*TUM*TUGGER********

Als Mistoffelees über den nächsten Zaun sprang und nicht mehr zu sehen war, sah Tugger noch mal kurz zur fremden Katze und ging dann durch einen Kellerfenster, das seine Besitzer immer extra offen ließen, ins Haus. Er futterte etwas von seiner Futterschüssel, trank etwas und legte sich dann gähnend auf die Couch. Nach wenigen Stunden kamen Herrchen und Frauchen hinunter, recht früh für einen Samstag fand Tugger. „Warum müssen wir denn schon so früh losgehen, es läuft uns doch nicht weg", gähnte Herrchen. „Von wegen. Es ist im Sonderangebot, was glaubst du wie schnell das weg sein wird. Und es ist das einzige Geschäft in der Umgebung, die es im Angebot haben. Oder willst du lieber das doppelte Ausgeben?", stichelte Frauchen. „Schon gut", ergab sich Herrchen, und nur nach einer halben Stunde waren sie bereits aus dem Haus.

Sich wohlig zur Seite legend, da er dachte er hätte endlich wieder seine Ruhe, war auch schon Getrampel auf der Treppe zu hören. Stöhnend verzerrte Tugger genervt das Gesicht. „Können sie nicht einmal länger schlafen? Aber wenn sie zur Schule müssen, kommen sie komischerweise nicht aus dem Bett", murrte er. Glücklicherweise jedoch beachteten die Kinder ihn nicht. Sie setzten sich, noch immer im Schlafanzug, auf dem Boden vor dem Fernseher und schauten Trickfilme. Was kein Problem wäre, wenn es nicht so laut wäre. Denn es war nicht so, das seine jungen Besitzer ruhig guckten, sondern es auch noch lautstark nachspielten was sie sahen. Grummelnd erhob er sich von dem gemütlichen Kissen und lief die Treppe hinauf, wobei er der Großmutter begegnete, und rollte sich in seiner Schublade zusammen.

Es dauerte aber wieder nicht lange, und er wurde von unerträglich lautem geweckt. Nachdem das Ohrenzuhalten nichts brachte, machte er sich auf um nachzusehen, wo es herrührte. Im Flur entdeckte er sein Herrchen, der gerade die neue Katzenklappe an der Haustür montierte. „Deswegen waren sie also so früh unterwegs", dachte sich Tugger. Er blieb auf der Treppenstufe sitzen und sah seinem Herrchen zu. Als es so schien, dass er mit dem Krach endlich fertig war, ging er hinunter um es genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Siehst du Max, so kannst du raus und wieder rein", sagte Herrchen und machte es mit einer Hand vor. „Ja. Schon klar", dachte sich Tugger. „Schau, du musst einfach nur durchspringen", wiederholte er. „Du hältst mich echt für blöde was?", dachte sich und grinste. „Siehst du Max, so…", sagte Herrchen und machte es ihm vor, indem er seinen Kopf hindurch steckte. „Ich will raus, ich will raus", sprach er und Tugger lachte lauthals los. „OK, warte Schatz. Ich hol nur schnell meinen Mantel", sagte Frauchen, die plötzlich im Flur aufgetaucht war und lachte. Erschrocken zog Herrchen sein Kopf wieder zurück, stieß sich ihn jedoch hart an. „Ich wollte Max nur zeigen wie es geht", rechtfertigte sich Herrchen. „Ja, nun hat er es bestimmt verstanden", grinste Frauchen und ging in die Küche.

Während Frauchen in der Küche hantierte und die restliche Familie im Wohnzimmer saß, sprang Tugger durch die Klappe und machte sich auf, ein paar Mäuse zu fangen.

Warm und weich war es hier. Die Nacht war gewichen und die warme Maisonne strahlte auf die blühenden Wiesen. Die Katze glitt langsam aus dem Schlaf. Da sie für einen Moment dachte sie läge im alten Betriebsgebäude in einem Karton, in dem sie bereits seit ein paar Tagen schlief, blieb sie noch ein wenig mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Sie wollte sich noch ein wenig entspannen ehe sie wieder in den dreckigen, stinkenden Gassen auf die Jagd ging.

Es war herrlich hier, dachte sie sich und räkelte sich. Es roch sehr gut. Es duftete nach Bäumen, gesunder Erde, frischem Gras… und…nach Kater. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang sie auf. Wo war sie? Sie stand in einer Baumhöhle, vor dem Eingang wuchs Gras. Sie beschnupperte die Decke auf der sie lag. Es roch eindeutig nach Kater. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Wieso konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern? Schon fast panisch verbog sie sich um sich selber unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie roch vor allem an ihren Genitalen, doch glücklicherweise war da nichts. Sie hatte sich also nicht auf ihn eingelassen und er hatte sie auch nicht genommen.

Völlig verwirrt steckte sie den Kopf hinaus und sah sich um. Der Baum stand in einem Garten, nur ein paar Meter vor ihr stand ein schönes, großes, weißes Familienhaus. Wie ist sie hier her gekommen? Hatte der Kater etwas damit zu tun? ‚Kater', dachte sie, ‚da war dieser Kater gewesen.' Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung zurück. Am vorigen Tag war sie überstürzt aufgebrochen um in einem anderen Stadtteil ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein fremder Kater hatte ihr die Mahlzeit weggeschnappt, und als sie darum kämpfen wollte, kam diesem nichts Besseres in den Sinn als sie mit Gewallt nehmen zu wollen. Doch glücklicherweise konnte sie entkommen, musste aber ihre hart erarbeitete Mahlzeit zurücklassen. Die daraufhin ansteigende Wut veranlasste zu dieser unüberlegten Aktion. Unüberlegt deshalb, weil es in dieser Gegend viele Hunde- und Katzenfänger gab, und sie wollte nicht riskieren in einen Gefängnis für Tiere zu landen. Sie hatte bisher nur schlechtes gehört. Schon als sie noch ganz klein war hatte man sie gewarnt. Deshalb trauten sich die anderen Straßenkatzen auch nicht so recht hierher. Sie lebten lieber ein hartes Leben auf der Straße als ein Leben in so einem Gefängnis.

Während sie in Ruhe überlegte was sie als nächstes tun würde und wohin sie gehen würde, putzte sie sich mit ihrer samtenen rauen Zunge. Es würde lange dauern ehe sie den Dreck vollständig raus bekam und ihr Fell wieder sauber und weich war. Im Moment war es so schlimm das man nicht einmal die Fellfarbe geschweige denn die Fellzeichnung sehen konnte. Zu ihrem Glück war das Fell über Nacht in diesem Baum vollständig getrocknet.

Plötzlich zucke ein Ohr, denn sie hatte etwas durchs Gras schleichen hören, was aber keine Käfer oder Grashüpfer waren. Sich zum Kämpfen bereitstellend, blickte sie hinaus. Ein Kater kam direkt auf sie zugelaufen und hatte sie im Visier. Er war groß, hatte schwarzes Fell, abgesehen von Kopf und seiner Löwenmähne. Diese waren gestreift in den verschiedensten Brauntönen und auch ein wenig schwarz. Und sein Schwanz und seinen Beingelenke waren mit Leopardenmuster versehen. Um den Hals trug er ein ledernes Halsband mit metallenen Zacken dran.

Als er nahe genug war versuchte sie ihm einen Hieb zu verpassen, doch wich er geschickt aus. Er spuckte die Maus aus, die er in seinem Maul getragen hatte und fauchte sie an. „Sag mal spinnst du? Was fällt dir ein mich anzugreifen, wenn ich dir ne Maus bringen will." Verdutzt sah sie ihn an. Warum sollte er ihr eine Maus bringen wollen? Sie kannten sich überhaupt nicht.

„Wer bist du?", fragte die Katze verwirrt. „Und wo bin ich hier?"

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
